Blue
by Diana McKenzie
Summary: A missing scene from GOF, set at the Yule Ball. Slash (femslash), and my first fic. Be gentle


DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except the new events here. Huge thanks go to Jenny for beta-reading. Please R&R, but be gentle, it's my first HP fic.  
  
  
::Guess mine is not the first heart broken  
My eyes are not the first to cry  
I'm not the first to know  
There's just no getting over you::  
  
As she danced, she looked over at her. She turned away quickly, staring over his shoulder, a vacant gaze in her eyes. Then she heard her name being called.  
  
"Ginny? Ginny?"  
  
She shook herself out of her little trance and looked at him.   
  
"Are you all right? You looked a little out of it."  
  
She forced a smile. "Oh, I'm fine, Neville. Sorry if I worried you."  
  
He smiled back at her, and then proceeded to stand on her feet. She winced as subtly as was possible.  
  
"Now I'm sorry."  
  
Ginny laughed gently, and guided him over to their table. Sitting down, they each took a gulp from their bottles of butterbeer. Listening to the music, the two of them looked around the Great Hall, watching the happy dancing couples. She saw George and Angelina, Lavender and Seamus, both couples apparently getting on very well indeed. Over the other side of Hall, she saw Harry and Ron, sitting at a table. The miserable looking Parvati and Padma Patil were being lead away by some boys from Beuxbatons. She felt sorry for both of them. Ron hadn't really wanted to go with Padma in the first place, and had made a fool out of himself in front of that Veela girl, Fleur Delacour. Harry had wanted to go to the ball with Cho, that much was obvious from the way that his eyes were following her around. Of course, it hadn't given either of them the right to not pay any attention to the Patil girls.   
  
Ginny knew who Ron had wanted to go to the ball with. The same person that Neville had wanted to go with, because Ginny was quite aware that he hadn't really wanted to go with her. They had both wanted to go with Hermione.   
  
Hermione.  
  
Ginny looked over at her; dancing with Viktor Krum. She had known about this for a while, Ginny being the only one among the Gryffindor girls that Hermione seemed to feel comfortable confiding in. Hermione had sworn her to secrecy, and of course she had agreed. She would never purposely break a trust with someone. She had also told Ginny about her hair potions and having shrunk her teeth. Ginny had smiled at her and encouraged her to do what she thought was right when she was unsure as to whether to go ahead with these things. She did, but as Hermione had put it, it was: "For one night only". And she looked absolutely beautiful. Even Malfoy hadn't been able to deny it or insult her. As a matter of fact, a lot of people hadn't recognised her. But Ginny knew that was because they weren't really looking at her. Hermione had eyes that were beautiful; you couldn't mistake the look in them for anyone else.   
  
Ginny turned to Neville and cleared her throat.  
  
"I'm...er...I'm going to go and get some air, Neville."  
  
He nodded and smiled. "Do you want me to come with you?"  
  
She shook her head. "Thanks for the offer, but I'll be okay, I won't be too long."  
  
Picking up the small wrap she had been wearing over her dress robes when she had come down from Gryffindor Tower, she made her way outside. She walked around the small grotto that had been created, watching the fairies shimmering in the night. She found a small bench, and sat down on it. She sighed. She knew that she couldn't have stayed in there much longer. She began scolding herself for the thoughts that were going through her head.   
  
She had seen Hermione that evening before they had gone down to the ball. She had been stunned by the way she had looked. But then again, there was something about her that was beautiful all the time. At least in Ginny's opinion. She bit on her lip and thought of Ron. She knew that, even if he wasn't willing to accept it, he had feelings for Hermione. He was her own brother. She knew him, and could see when he was putting up a front, and just being stubborn. She wasn't sure whether she could do anything about what she was feeling, even if she had the courage. How could she hurt her own brother?  
  
::You know I'm just a fool who's willing  
To sit around and wait for you  
But, baby, can't you see  
There's nothing else for me to do?   
I'm hopelessly devoted to you::  
  
When it came to friends, Ginny didn't have to think hard to know who her closest friend was. She knew Hermione was best friends with Harry and Ron, but that didn't mean she didn't need a female friend. And Ginny had been happy to oblige. She had wanted a friend badly when she first came to Hogwarts. But the more time she spent with Hermione, the more she grew to like her, and talking to her was comfortable. A natural friendship progressed.   
It had been two years since she had come to Hogwarts, and though she'd tried, she hadn't completely managed to put the Chamber of Secrets incident behind her. Every now and then, a stab of guilt would consume her, even though no lasting damage had occurred because of it. But there was one thing that had stuck in her mind even more than the rest of it had - the sight of Hermione petrified. She had been so still - like a statue, her features carved out of marble. If her tears could have woken Hermione up, she would have awoken much earlier, and nearly drowned in Ginny's tears. She had seen Hermione when she'd been revived. It had been one of the greatest reliefs of her life. Ginny didn't know whether she could have lived with herself if anything had happened to her.   
  
Ginny realised she needed to admit the truth to herself. She loved Hermione. She had never intended this to happen, really she hadn't. But some things turn out like you don't expect. The only thing she wished was that Hermione would feel the same way. But she knew that would never happen. Hermione had Krum now. And she loved her too much to spoil her happiness. But if he ever hurt her - well, she wasn't sure what she would do, or could do, but it would be interesting. That she knew.   
  
She wasn't sure she could do anything. She sighed deeply. Everyone thought that she was smitten with Harry. But then again, not many people really knew her that well. She had given up on Harry noticing her a while back. It was a lost cause, and, to be truthful, she had never really been that interested anyway. What was the Muggle phrase that her mother used occasionally? Oh yes. It had been what her mother would call 'puppy-love.' She wanted more.  
  
::But now there's nowhere to hide  
Since you pushed my love aside  
I'm out of my head  
Hopelessly devoted to you…::  
  
There was a squeak from nearby. Ginny looked over her shoulder. A door had opened, and someone had walked out, seemingly oblivious that Ginny was even there, as they walked out. As the dark blur became clearer, Ginny knew who it was. It was Hermione. She still looked striking, but she was slightly red in the face, looking angry. She marched into the little grotto, and sat down on another bench as if she wanted to hurt it. She held her head in her hands. Ginny looked at her, feeling a tug inside of her. What was wrong with her? What had happened to make her look so mad? Tentatively, she called out.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
Her head snapped upwards, as if ready to pounce on whomever might have been coming to try and comfort or reconcile with her. Then she saw it was Ginny, and her face softened.  
  
"Ginny? What are you doing out here?"  
  
She stifled a laugh. "I was going to ask you the same question. What's wrong, Hermione?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Ginny studied the older girl's face and sighed.  
  
"Hermione, I can tell something's wrong. Please tell me. Maybe I can help."  
  
"I doubt it, Ginny. Not unless you can beat sense into people."  
  
"Who is it this time?"  
  
She gave a little huff. "Who do you think?"  
  
"Ron."  
  
"You'd be right. He thinks that Viktor is paying attention to me to get near to Harry! How could he think that? He knows Harry's my friend; I'd never do anything to hurt him."  
  
Ginny looked out into the distance, a lump in her throat. "He knows that, Hermione." Her voice dropped a level as she continued. "He's just jealous of him."  
  
Hermione looked at the youngest Weasley, confusion in her eyes. "Jealous? Why?"  
  
Ginny was stunned. Didn't Hermione realise the effect that she had on people? From the way she was looking at her, apparently she didn't.   
  
"He likes you, Hermione. He's jealous of Viktor, because he sees him as a rival."  
  
Hermione sat down beside Ginny, almost in a daze.  
  
"I don't believe that. Ron? Jealous of Viktor? But-but, I'm not interested in Viktor like that. He's my friend, nothing more."  
  
Ginny nodded. "I know that. But he doesn't."  
  
::Hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you::  
  
There was a few moments of silence.   
  
"Ron…likes me?"  
  
Ginny nodded, her heart breaking, but unable to deny this to Hermione if it was what she wanted.  
  
"But why did he never say anything? And how come you know?"  
  
"He's my brother, Hermione. I know him. He just couldn't bring himself to say anything, and to be honest, I don't think he really knows himself."  
  
The silence returned.   
  
"What do you think about it, Hermione?"  
  
She sighed. "I don't know."  
  
::My head is saying, "Fool, forget him."   
My heart is saying, "Don't let go.   
Hold on till the end."   
And that's what I intend to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you::  
  
Ginny felt herself falling apart. She had truly done it now. Told Hermione everything about Ron. And she knew what was going to happen. She and Ron would fall in love and get married, and one day have children, and all the while, she would be standing on the sidelines, watching her true love's happiness, and her heart being bestowed on someone else. She couldn't bear that. She just couldn't. She looked at Hermione, begging her to realise how much she cared for her.  
  
"I really don't know, Ginny. I've never thought about him in that way before."  
  
"But what about now?"  
  
Hermione stood up, and began to pace around the grotto. She walked over to the small fountain made of ice, and ran her hand through the water. She looked up to the stars.   
  
"I- well, I still don't know. He's Ron. I don't think I could ever feel that way about him. I mean, I love him as a friend, but not like that. Like I said, I don't think I could."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Oh, there's just something. It's holding me back, there's just something more that I want. And I don't think Ron could give it to me. It wouldn't feel right."  
  
::But now there's nowhere to hide::  
  
Ginny stood, and walked towards the fountain, where Hermione still stood. She placed a hand on her shoulder, and as she turned to face her, asked her a question.  
  
"And what is it that you want?"  
  
"Someone who treats me like I'm special? Who wants to be around me? Is that too much to ask?"  
  
Ginny shook her head. "No. No it isn't."  
  
There was electricity in the air. And though she felt like a deer captured in the headlights (wasn't that the muggle expression?), she had to let Hermione know that there was someone who thought she was special. That thought she was wonderful.   
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you. I know you won't love me, but I love you."  
  
The following silence was the worst silence at all. It seemed to last an eternity.  
  
::Since you pushed my love aside::  
  
Ginny's mind raced with images of what was about to happen next. None of them boded well. She knew Hermione wouldn't love her, but she had hoped at least that she would understand, or not hate her for telling. But the confusion in the brunette's eyes scared her.  
  
"You love me?" She finally said, breaking the silence.  
  
Ginny nodded, her eyes closed, feeling tears building up, the warmth not in the slightest bit comforting. Hermione was still standing closely. Ginny could hear every breath she took.   
  
"I-I said I wanted something more. Maybe, maybe someone I can trust with everything, my secrets, my, my…"  
  
::I'm out of my head::  
  
Her eyes still shut, Ginny was surprised when she felt Hermione's fingers tilting her chin upwards, and a gentle kiss on her lips. Her eyes sprang open in amazement.  
  
"Maybe someone I can trust is the one who deserves my heart."  
  
"Hermione?" Ginny gasped her friend's name, hardly daring to believe that any of this was happening.  
  
"I'm not sure Ginny, but this feels, well, more natural than it ever would with Ron, or with Viktor. Maybe, maybe we should see where this leads us?"  
  
::Hopelessly devoted to you::  
  
Ginny felt those tears she had been holding back begin to roll down her cheeks. But now because of joy.   
  
"A chance. I think that's all it would take, Hermione."  
  
Her hand, still on Hermione's shoulder, found its way into her hair, knocking the elegant bun out of its firm style. Her other hand made its way there too, and before they knew what was happening, the two girls had their lips pressed together, sharing a kiss, tears still flowing from the younger girl's eyes.  
  
::Hopelessly devoted to you::  
  
After a few moments, their lips parted, and they stood, looking eye-to-eye, hand in hand.   
  
"I don't know where this will go, Ginny."  
  
"Neither do I."  
  
Hermione smiled. "I know you don't. But I know I definitely want to find out."  
  
Ginny nodded in agreement, feeling her tears beginning to dry. And from nearby, she realised that someone was calling her name. Quickly, they broke the grasp that they had on each others hands. And from the door back to the Great Hall, Ginny saw Neville appear.   
  
"Ginny?" He saw Hermione with her, and smiled. "Hi Hermione. Erm, Ginny. The last dance is about to start, if you want to come back in."  
  
Ginny and Hermione turned to face each other, knowing what the other must be thinking. Yet Hermione nodded, and the two girls made their way back inside with Neville. She saw Hermione find Viktor once again, and as the two girls danced with their partners, they looked over at each other. They wished that they could have danced this together, but knew from that moment on, that the last dance would always be something that they shared. Even if they couldn't dance it for real.  
  
::Hopelessly devoted to you.:: 


End file.
